


Sleapless

by vinterprinsessan



Series: Sleapless [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Beating, Domestic Violence, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterprinsessan/pseuds/vinterprinsessan
Summary: You are Loki's wife, living with him in Asgard. One night he comes home late, in a foul mood and wish for you to make him feel better. He is to rough on you and when you demands he stop he gets extremely angry whit you and puts you through hell.*This is a very violent and dark fic, including rape and domestic violence. If you don't like that, or if it triggers or disturbs you, please don't read. *





	Sleapless

What a shity, shity day this has been. The hole of Asgard could just fuck off and go to hell. As I arrived at my front door my mood had turn really black and I kicked down the lantern that my wife had put on the doorstep for some bloody reason. She was quite strange in some ways, but maybe that’s to blame on her being mortal. The though of her made me calm down a bit. She was most certainly already in bed, since it was after midnight. I opened the front door and my breathing deepened wile I imagine what she could do to ease my pain. I got up the stairs and quietly made my way in to our bedroom. There she was, laying on her side, her beautiful face calm, her pink lips slightly separated and her arms wrapped around her in some kind of attempt to keeping herself safe during the night. I felt the blood rushing trough my veins and I was really beginning to get hard now. She’s mine and I shall have my way whit her all throughout the night. She was the one who could help me ware of all my frustration and anger. 

You were awakened by cold hands forcing you over on your back and riping you’re nightgown apart. ”Loki?” you whispered, a tug of fear striking your chest. ”Loki, what are you doing? Please, what’s wrong?” You realized he must bee in a foul mood according to how rough he was on you. ”Shut up, Love” he hissed back at you. Even though he was your husband you didn't like it when he touch you like that without your consent. ”Please stop. Lets talk about this, Loki, please stop” you pleaded but his hands just kept wondering on your body reaching your breast and squeezing them all to hard. You whimpered in pain but that only seamed to be spurring him on more. You started to get scared now, this was different from anything he’d ever done before, something must have really upset him. You pushed him in the chest, as hard as you could, trying to get him off of you ”Get off me! Stop it!” you cried. He barely flinched under your push but he did stop for a moment, but when you saw the look on his face you immediately regretted what you had just done. The slap on your cheek was as hard as it was immediate. 

I stared down at my wife who had dared to push me, her head had fallen to the side whit the slap, and she had not yet moved it back. Her hand was placed on the redness that was starting to spread on her cheek. Who did she think she was? She was mine to do with as I pleased! I felt a range growing in my chest, but there was also something else, some kind of satisfaction that she had tried to make resistance to me. Now I had a reason to be harder on her, making myself a vent for my frustration. I smiled to her and then grabbed a chunk of her beautiful, long, waive, (y/h/c) hair and tug her head back. She yelped and her eyes widened in fear. I put my lips on her neck and kissed her softly. She quivers underneath me, obviously expecting something bad to happen, and how right she was. I pulled harder on her hair and at the same time I bit her neck hard. The scream from the double pain echoed out in our bedroom. I put my lips close to her ear and whispered ”You are mine Darling, don't forget that. I could do whatever I want with you and as my wife it is you duty to obey me.”

The pain started to get to you. Your eyes watered from the pain and you trembled in fear from what he was going to do to you. He now sat on top of you, a knee on each arm so that you couldn't move, not that you would have ever had a chance. He was a demigod and you was only mortal, he had at least ten times the strength of you. He slowly released the grip on your hair and his lips was once again at your ear licking your neck, flickering your earlobe and hoarsely whispered ”Its going to be a long night for you My Love. I will give you pleasure or pain at my whim and I will make you tremble, not ever knowing what will come next. I’m about to do nasty things to you and if you do not obey me this is going to heart so much more. Darling.” He spit the last word out whit so much contempt. You started to cry quietly and without meeting his cold blue eyes you whispered ”I’m sorry my lord, please forgive me, please do not hurt me. I’m sorry, my lord, I’m sorry.” His face softened slightly, he had taught you the hole ”my lord” thing at some fight a wile ago, and it seamed to please him. ”Thats my good girl.” He undid his belt. ”Now, open your mouth”.

You were sobbing, but did as he told you. He once again grabbed your hair and pulled you up, forcing you in to a sitting position before pressing himself in to your mouth, making you gag. He held your head in an iron grip while pounding in and out of you a couple of times before violently trowing you back on to the bed. His eyes burned whit lust and rage as he grabbed your wrists and pinned them over your head with one hand. The other one started to tenderly caress you. Starting at your neck working his way down to your breasts, your stomach and stopping right at the edge of your lace panties before slowly sticking a fingertip underneath them. Against your will you let out a moan, because that was his power over you. He could always find your pleasure spots. He had ended so many fights that way. His finger made its way to your orifice and he softly turn it on your pressure point before letting it slide inside you. He kissed your neck lovingly while penetrating you whit his fingers. You started to relax, maybe he was finish whit your punishment now…

She started to let down her guard. I smiled for myself, good then she wouldn't see my next move. I continued being loving for a wile, kissing her lips and softly giving her pleasure, whispering how beautiful she was. She kissed me back, first hesitant but then the fire started to grow in her kisses. Oh my little one, my mortal, if only you knew who easily I could destroy you. Now that she started to trust me again I slowly tied her wrists to the bed, leaving both my hands free. She flinched but i shushed her, whispering it was all going to be okay, that she could trust me and that I loved her. She relaxed again and I rewardingly kissed her on the lips. She was building up to a climax, and I couldn't allow that now, could I? I hit her straight in the face and then I grabbed it hard, pressing my lips against hers, pushing her in to the mattress. Her eyes screamed whit fear now but her lips were quiet. She was shaking uncontrollably and tears rolled down her face. I grind down at her. ”Was it good for you too my dear?” She turn her head away so I forced it back up again. ”Look at me when I’m talking to you!” I growled just inches from her face. Her (y/e/c) eyes met mine but she was still quit. I found her silence kind of provoking, so I hit her again, still nothing. I leaned down and start licking her nipple, she gasped, she was so easy. For a god like me it was never even a challenge to pleasure her simple mortal body. I went a bit on the side of her soft boob and then I bit her, hard. This time she did scream. I grabbed her nickers and riped the lace apart before entering her depth.

The pain from his penetration was almost unbearable. You screamed and cried and begged him to stop, trowing all you caution out the window. ”No! Please stop! It hurts so much, please stop! Please! Help me! Stop it, let me go, please!” You weren't sure you were able to take it much longer. As pleasurable as it could be when he satisfied you, as painful was it now when he was trying to hurt you. You tried pleading to him again. ”My lord, please stop, my lord, please, I do anything, please, please! Have mercy my lord, stop, please!” He’s groans were just getting deeper and he started to pound you even harder. He horsely whispered to in your ear ”You deserve this, you stupid whore. Your mine, and you are to obey me!” You couldn't do anything but give up and let the dark take you as you past out.


End file.
